In order to provide a steering linkage system for a motor vehicle that operates in a optimum manner, it is necessary to have tie rod end assemblies with frictional resistance to joint movement that is within prescribed operating limits. Frictional resistance that is either above or below the desired range may exhibit undesirable effects. While the steering system will function for its intended purpose of transmitting a steering force from the steering wheel to the steerable road wheels, the vehicle operator may find that the steering does not have a desired precision "feel" or that excessive vibration and harshness may be transmitted from the road wheels through the linkage to the operator.
The present invention provides a tie rod end assembly for a motor vehicle steering linkage system that is characterized by its unique construction and method of manufacture which permits precise control of the preload of the joint while being relatively inexpensive to fabricate.